A Maou's Magician
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: A magician who had an accident during one of his experiment ended up in another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Knew It's A Bad Idea**

-Royal London Magic Academy-

"Yoshino, are you up yet?"

The sound of knocking came from the door. It started gently like any normal knock but after one minute of no answer the knocking became harder. After five minutes of no answer, the person at the other end is pretty much banging on the door. Meanwhile, the owner of the room is blissfully unaware of anything as he slept on his desk with drool coming out of his mouth.

As the banging got louder, the sleeping man began to stir. He finally open his eyes and try to get up. Locks of blonde hair fell to place as he stretch his body and got up from his seat. Looking at the clock on the wall the man's eyes widened almost in panic.

"Ohh crap!"

The man quickly moved and put on his robe. Using magic to substitute bath and tidying his clothes, he quickly open his door and rushed out, not noticing his friend who had tried to wake him up slammed by the door he opened.

"Let's see. Tie, blazer, shoes, pants, shirt, robe, everything is here… wait a minute, where's my socks? Ohh hell forget it."

"Oi Yoshino!"

His friend called again but he didn't hear him because of the distance. He quickly ran towards the main building. The ground is already empty when he crosses it to get to the main campus from the dorms which made him even more panicked. He ran pass anything and anyone to get to his class and once he got there, he kick the door open and ran straight to the podium where he usually do his lectures.

"Sorry guys I'm late, got some important stuff to take care of. Anyway today's lesson is… uhh what day is it aga-"

The blonde finally look up to the rows of seats that usually contain his students and can't help but gape when he found it all empty. He checked his watch to make sure that it's not wrong. It's already time for class so they should be here already. He wondered why the class is empty until his friend that he left behind, a brown haired british young man, arrived. He's a fellow faculty like him and only four years older.

"Johnson, why is the class empty?"

The man caught his bread and lean on the doorway before answering.

"It's Sunday."

He curtly reply. That's when Yoshino realized that he had mistaken the day. But he could swear that he started working on Thursday. Although he did remember that the light got cut off twice… wait, those are nights. That meant that yesterday was Saturday and he didn't slept for two whole days until he slept on Saturday afternoon.

"…ohh."

"It's not 'ohh' you mad scientist! Anyway, you're lucky that you have no class on Saturday. I had to fill up for you on Friday so you owe me."

Yoshino rub the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. He got caught up in his research and he didn't even notice that he skipped Friday and Saturday. He really owe Johnson one for this.

"And you woke me up because you want to use that favor?"

"Nope. Just worried. Anyway, what was it that you're working on anyway? It must be something since you totally forgot about everything else."

At the mention of what he had been doing, Yoshino's eyes lit up and Johnson swear he can actually see stars in his friend's eyes. Hell, it's actually sparkling!

"I'm glad you asked. I have just managed to make an amazing breakthrough in my research! You see-"

Yoshino's excitement was disrupted by the growling sound of his stomach. Speaking of which, he had not eaten anything since that sandwich and cup noodle yesterday morning… or was it Friday evening? He can't even remember.

"…let's go get something to eat."

Johnson nodded when he saw the miserable look on his friend's face as his hunger caught up to him. Sometimes Johnson wonder why he's even friends with Yoshino.

* * *

They went to café Flowers, a café not far from the academy. It's too troublesome to go to London. To Johnson's surprise though, Yoshino ordered a takeout instead of eating in the café. After getting their takeout, Yoshino went back to campus and walk towards a place Johnson recognize. He should've expected it though. It's a place Yoshino spent quite a lot of time in.

Behind the dorm stood a tree that's not normally found in London, or really anywhere else in England. It is a large Japanese Sakura tree. What's more is that it is Autumn at this time of the year but the tree is still in full bloom. The tree is known as the everlasting Sakura tree and was planted several decades ago by an alumnus.

Yoshino sat under the tree and began eating his takeout. It is his favorite spot in the academy. He said that it reminds him of home. Johnson came here earlier today hoping to find Yoshino because if he's not in his room then he's sitting under the tree either sleeping or working.

"Here again?"

"What's wrong with being here? I like it here!"

"Ufufu, Yoshino-kun is right, there's nothing wrong with being here if he like it."

Someone else said from behind the tree. Yoshino and Johnson took a peek and saw the headmistress of the academy, the ever youthful beauty with long light blonde hair, Elizabeth. Although the woman look like she's only in her twenties, she's actually already around even before Yoshino's father came to London as a student many years ago.

"Headmistress! I'm sorry for not noticing you. Good afternoon."

"Liz? Why are you here? Ohh and good morning… somewhat."

The two of them greeted the headmistress in their own way. Johnson is respectful but Yoshino is more. Johnson didn't even try to scold him though. Apparently the headmistress and Yoshino's parents are friends.

"So Yoshino-kun, I haven't seen you in the past few days. What have you been doing?"

The headmistress inquired as the three of them sat side by side with Yoshino in the center.

"Well… I'll explain while you eat, okay?"

"Hmm? What about your food? Aren't you hungry?"

"What are you talking about? I'm done."

Johnson look at the takeout only to see an empty lunchbox. Somehow Yoshino had conveniently finished eating in the short time they got into their position. Not wanting to think how he did it, Johnson began eating his lunch while Yoshino began explaining.

"As you already know Liz, my goal is to surpass my mother and in order to do that, I want to make something much greater than her current masterpiece."

Yoshino knock on the tree's bark. Johnson wondered why but the headmistress knew. The tree they're sitting under is a magical tree. Although these days the students and faculty mostly knew it as a simple magical tree that never wilts, Elizabeth knew what magic is stored inside the tree.

There are two magic the tree posses; a 'wish granting' magic and 'time' magic. The tree was made by Yoshino's mother, one of the strongest known witch in her youth, to send someone from the future back to where she belongs. Not even Elizabeth who is the headmistress knew how this tree works. In general, maybe, but the details elude her.

Using the power gained from gathering the wishes of the powerful mages of that generation and time magic, that person who was stranded in the past managed to return to the future. There are only two trees like this in existence and both are planted by Yoshino's parents. It is the greatest magic ever done by them, mostly his mother though. The inner working of the tree is so complicated that it can even filter wishes automatically, deciding what kind of wishes to grant based on purity.

The reason why Yoshino stayed in the academy years after his graduation is because he has a dream. He dreamt of surpassing his mother's magic. And after years of study, he finally got it.

"Because mom managed to break through the barrier of time, I have decided to break the barrier of space. And to do that, I will start by proving the multiverse theory correct."

"Proving the multiverse theory correct? That's impossible. The only way to do that is by… you're kidding me right?"

Johnson realized what Yoshino meant. The man even have a smug look on his face that makes Johnson really want to punch him. Elizabeth also realized what Yoshino meant and gasped.

"The power to open a gate to parallel worlds? You managed to make such magic?"

Yoshino grinned and nod his head.

* * *

"Is this really safe?"

Johnson asked. Yoshino wave away his concern.

"Relax. I've done calculations and even tested out several stuff. It should be safe… somewhat."

Needless to say, Yoshino's words did not bring him any confidence. Elizabeth stand on the sideline while watching Yoshino drew a magic circle on the floor of his dorm room. She even took several notes and noticed many interesting things. For one, the magic circle Yoshino drew is a completely new one simply because it's NOT a circle.

Magic circle were called such because they are circle but what Yoshino is drawing is more aptly called as a magic triangle. But this is the first time she saw someone using a triangle for… well, for anything really. He also uses celtic runes. Not really rare but most people prefer to use Nordic runes and Yoshino also prefers those so it's again unusual. There are also several other strange details but she'll ask about those later.

"Okay, it's done. Now let's start this. Liz, Johnson, please stand on one edge of the triangle."

""Ehh?""

Johnson and Elizabeth was surprised by what Yoshino asked.

"Well, to be honest, I will need help. I did manage to make a magic that could open a dimensional gate but well, even with my power, I can only open it a little bit and only for a short moment. I haven't adjusted it yet."

Elizabeth and Johnson look at each other and shrugged. Fair enough. New magic, especially something as powerful as opening a dimensional rift, usually have their kinks and will require tremendous amount of power. Normally a Category 5 magician like Yoshino should be able to power most new spells without trouble but considering the scale of magic involved it's not really surprising. After all, his mother needed multiple magicians to create the miracle that transcends time even if she's a Category 5.

"Now, let's do this."

There is no chant. As Yoshino explained, they only need to supply power to the triangle while he does the calculation by himself. The triangle began to glow with black light as more power went to it. And then something happen. A crack formed above the triangle right at the center.

"That is…"

"It's opening."

Yoshino shouted in glee as the crack start to open, this time it is bigger and it forms faster than all his previous experiments. As expected, he was lacking in power in all his previous experiments. As the crack open further, some kind of power leaked from the crack that was when Yoshino knew something is wrong.

"Wait, why is it… ohh damn."

"Yoshino-kun, what is it?"

Elizabeth asked. After seeing the triangle once again and the power it now receives, Yoshino had an expression of worry which does not bode well to Johnson and Elizabeth.

"Uhh, I miscalculated."

"What?!"

Johnson yelled in slight panic. That is not good. Everyone knew that a miscalculation when performing magic could result in a backlash and depending on the magic's power level it could be fatal. And since this is a magic dealing with other dimension, Johnson can't imagine what it will do.

"I used a multiplier! I only managed to make a hole as big as a book by myself so I thought if I want to make a hole big enough for us to enter I will need three people and a multiplier to make it last long enough. It turns out that a category 5 with a category 3 and 4 using the multiplier simultaneously is a bad idea. Now we actually have too much power that it's going to overload."

"Overload?!"

No sooner had Johnson yelled the triangle's light got brighter and brighter. Before it explode though, Yoshino managed to blast open the door and with a flick of his wand send the two of them out and close the door again. The last thing he saw is the crack fully opening and the magic circle below him explode.

* * *

When Yoshino opened his eyes once again, he is floating. He look around him to see where he is. What he saw awed him and made him nervous at the same time. He is in a place that can only be described as… a kaleidoscope. Seriously, it's the only thing he could think of that could describe what he's seeing.

There are so many patterns and colors all over the place that it could make him dizzy. But one thing is for sure, his experiment succeed more or less. It's just not in the way he expected.

"This is…"

"This place is called the Dimensional Gap."

The a voice replied to the unasked question. The voice came from behind him and sounded more like a growling animal than a human. Yoshino gulped and turn around. Behind him floats a gigantic red dragon and he's staring it right in the eyes.

"…this is probably the worst idea I ever had."

* * *

 **Welcome to my new story. I've been planning to have something that focus strictly on Serafall and after so long I finally got an idea. So the idea is a magician from another world did an experiment on dimensional travelling. A mistake in calculation ended up sending him to the DxD world where he will meet Serafall (next chapter). By the way, I borrowed a certain series I love as base for this first chapter. I wonder if anyone noticed? It's not my best idea but at least let's see how this will go before making any judgement, savvy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Magician and The Maou**

Dragons, they are extremely powerful supernatural creatures that are notoriously difficult to strike down. Their scales could protect them from spears, swords, and magic. It takes a special kind of fool with luck the size of Mount Everest to even think about facing one. It goes doubly so for a magician… or so it was said.

The thing is, dragons have been extinct for hundreds of years according to the record kept by the Royal London Magic Academy and few libraries hold records as old and as accurate as London. The only two other places that holds such ancient and accurate records would be Alexandria and Vatican and Yoshino had visited both places.

The last sighting of dragons were during the sixth Crusade and even then it was just a Wyrm which is a lesser species of dragons and not as powerful as the beast of legends. After that, no other dragons were spotted and their kind was considered extinct.

So Yoshino definitely have no idea what to do or say when he's confronted by an honest-to-god dragon right in front of his face. and this is not just a Wyrm but a gigantic Red Dragon of all thing! Its mere presence is suffocating him and all Yoshino could see when he peer into its eyes is his death.

"Well… this is new."

He's already surprised that he hasn't fainted or soiled his pants. Category 5 or not, he knew he wouldn't want to cross this beast in front of him in the best of days. And He's sure that it's a good day for both of them because he's still alive and standing. If the dragon were in a bad mood, he's sure that using all his power he'll probably only survive for three seconds at most… if he was lucky. So yeah, he's feeling quite lucky at the moment and he want to keep it that way.

"So uhh… hi?"

"A human, and a magician from another world at that, has intruded upon my domain."

"Well, you know, experiment gone wrong and stuff. I'm sorry if I bothered you but it has never been my intention…"

"I know."

"You do? Well that's great! Then I will just uhh… move along. Umm, do you know in which direction should I go to get home?"

So far so good. Yoshino would've never thought that he will be having a civil conversation with a dragon in the 'dimensional gap' as it is called but things could've been worse. He could be the dragon's breakfast… or lunch, or even dinner. Being in a place where everything looks like a rainbow doesn't help in telling day and night.

"You cannot get home."

The dragon said.

"Uhh, what?"

"You cannot get home because you were blown here. I do not know where you came from."

"…"

Although he's giving the dragon a deadpan, Yoshino is in full panic mode internally. Blown away? Don't know where he came from? That's probably even worse news than being a dragon's meal!

"So… I'm trapped here?"

"Ehh, pretty much."

The dragon shrugged. Yoshino pretend that he did not just saw the dragon broke character. It's easy though since he have a very big problem occupying his mind right now. How the hell will he get his ass back home? That is the million pound question. Should've put more attention to details and calculate everything. Well, there is an idea though.

"If I search randomly then I should be able to find my way home."

"There are an infinite number of worlds out there kids and some are so identical that you wouldn't be able to tell if it's your home or not."

Ahh yes, that will be a problem. Parallel worlds where everything but a small detail is the same. Even if he managed to go home to London he can't be sure that it's the London he knew. Great, he also had nothing to serve as beacon back home. He really should've thought everything through.

"Well damn."

"Damn indeed."

"So uhh… what should I do?"

"Get out of here."

The dragon's blunt answer made Yoshino blink a few times.

"Uhh, that's what I want to do too but as you can see, I have no idea where to."

"It's not my problem. All I can do is drop you somewhere I know."

"Wait, what? You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

Then suddenly a portal slowly appeared. It is a portal made by the dragon's power. Yoshino sighed. This really won't end well for him and it's all his own fault for making mistakes. Well, it could've been worse. He could've been thrown to a place that could instantly kill him like outer space or the theorized 'end of the world'. At least look on the bright side. He'll live and as long as he's alive then the chance of getting back home exists even if it is so small he'll need a microscope to see it. He won't even get that much if he dies.

"Uhh, can I at least have a brochure or guidebook or something? You know, to get me started if I'm gonna be thrown into an unfamiliar world."

The dragon laughed. Yoshino is not sure if that's a good sign or not. He didn't get an answer though and was sucked into the portal. The last thing he saw before he blacked out is the gigantic red dragon waving goodbye at him while still laughing. Isn't that an amusing sight? As his eyes closed, he could feel the wind brushing against his body as he fell and then he knew no more.

* * *

Yoshino's body twitched when he registered that he's being poked with something. The magician slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying beside a stream. He immediately got up and touched his body all around. Well, he's not wounded and no bones are broken. He could swear that he fell from quite a height that it's practically skydiving.

Then he felt something poking him on his side again. He turn to see who, or what, is poking him. It is a girl holding a small branch. She's using the branch to poke him. It's an odd sight.

"Ahh, you're awake. I was wondering when you are going to wake up. It's been five hours after all."

The girl smiled happily. Five hours. That's a long time to be unconscious, especially in the wilderness. Thankfully there are no wild animals around or he would've been prey to them. And also he's quite lucky that there's someone who found him. It looks like his strong of bad luck finally ended and turn out for the better.

"Uhh… who are you?"

"Me? I'm Serafall."

The girl replied. Serafall. That's a beautiful name for a cute girl and yes, now that he got a clear view of her, Yoshino can say that the girl that was poking him is very cute. With her childish face and petite body and not to mention a twintail hairstyle, Yoshino would say that he had hit the jackpot for meeting a busty loli.

What? He's still a healthy young man! Well, yeah, he's 22 and she's probably more than half a decade younger than him but he could dream, right? Hell, his mother admitted that she's more than a century older than his father when they met and they're now happily married!

"Serafall. That's a beautiful name. Anyway, thank you for looking after me when I was unconscious. You said I was out for five hours so you probably had been looking after me for that long. Thank you."

"No problem! But I was surprised. You suddenly appear out of nowhere from the sky while unconscious. I had to catch you or you would've died! I noticed that the portal that opened came from the Dimensional Gap. So you came from there?"

Well that's another lucky break. It looks like he was found by a magician from this world. That means he could speak about magic more freely. And it appears that she knew about the dimensional gap. His luck is finally turning around.

"Something like that. One of my experiments gone wrong and I got blasted to the Dimensional Gap. I met this gigantic red dragon and then he dumped me to this world!"

"This… world?"

Serafall look confused so Yoshino began explaining. He told her about his world, his theory, his attempt to open a path to another world, the accident, meeting the dragon, and then ending up where he is. He needs a friend in this world so he decided to be honest with Serafall. She reminds him a little of his mother for some reason so he took a gamble with her.

Throughout the story, Serafall only nodded and had a look of excitement as she listened attentively to his words. She doesn't want to miss anything and it reminds him of his students… well, some of his nicer students anyway. Not everyone is a nice kid after all.

"…and that's basically how I ended up here."

Yoshino ended his story with Serafall clapping like an excited child.

"That's a great story, ne… uhh."

"Ohh where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yoshino Kazuki."

"Yoshino… Kazuki… then you're Kazukazu!"

Yoshino Kazuki did a courteous bow. The blonde magician is glad that he managed to make an acquaintance in this new world. He'll first need to learn things about this world. When he did his bow though, something fell from his pocket almost as if it was planned. Curious what is it, he picked up the fallen object. Is it a pocket book.

"What is this?"

"All you need to survive… for dummies, by Great Red."

Serafall read the title on the pocket book's cover. Kazuki meanwhile couldn't help but feel ticked. This is the kind of guide book he jokingly asked before being thrown into the portal that led him here. He's especially ticked by the 'for dummies' part of the title.

"That damned dragon."

Kazuki grumbled. He sighed and look up to the sky… and his jaw almost dropped. Why? Because when he finally see the sky it is not the blue morning sky or the dark night sky but an eerie purple sky that is different from the normal. He rubbed his eyes and look up once again. It's still purple.

"Uhh Serafall, why is the sky purple? Is it normal around here?"

Kazuki asked. He somehow got a bad feeling about this.

"Hmm? Ohh, that's because you're in Underworld! You know, the home of devils, that Underworld. By the way, I'm one too!"

Serafall declared with a bright smile as ten bat-like wings appear behind her. Kazuki look at her and blinked twice before he landed on the ground with a thud, passing out from the shock of the revelation. Serafall chuckled and scoop him up from the ground. She had found someone interesting.

* * *

 **I almost made Yoshino a Bishop here but thanks to an evil idea of mine, I decided that he won't be Sera's piece (for now) and will be her contracted magician. So Great Red kicked him to the DxD world right into where Serafall is at that time. His luck is really not very good. Should've checked his horoscope for that week.**

 **Anyway, I noticed that most who reviewed think that I used Negima as base for Yoshino's homeworld and Yoshino himself. Well, that's very wrong. I actually used the Da Capo series, or more specifically Da Capo 3. I honestly never watched or read Negima but I have played, watched, and read all Da Capo anime, game, and manga I could get my hands on right from the first installment to Da Capo 3. It's a good series, really.**

 **Anyway, here is Yoshino Kazuki's meeting with Serafall. Next chapter will be… well, not really sure if I want to make it a time-skip to canon timeline and get on with it or make an original arc so Kazuki and Serafall can go adventuring together but I can promise action in the next chapter. Look forward to it.**

 **Sage the Mystic Maven: You guessed right. It's actually rather obvious. Sakura tree, magic, a Yoshino, it's all there.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Everyone have their stupid moments. It happens even in reality. Excitement can make you do stupid things. And yeah, Yoshino was scared when he saw Great Red but now he's more annoyed than anything.**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum: Funny you should say that because… well, if you read my other stories, my main characters are mostly humans who are either neutral, heroes, or exorcists. And Yoshino is not even a devil here.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: You guessed wrong.**

 **Guest: You guessed wrong.**

 **Guest: Uhh, I think you got the wrong story. Shouldn't you post this in Light Music Club?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Magician's Beginning In A New World**

Yoshino Kazuki still cannot believe what had happened to him. A simple test had now become something much crazier and complicated than he can ever imagine. Then again, messing with dimension is not really a smart thing to do. You need to be certifiably insane to dare mess with Time and Space… which means that he is insane.

Yeah, there can be no other explanation, he is insane. And now he is stranded in a strange world and is technically in hell for all intents and purposes. At least the devils here are not like what he read; different world with different rules and regulations and all that crap. It's a good thing though. If the devils are like the one depicted in books then he would've woke up as a meal for them. Fortunately, he didn't.

Instead, he woke up on a four post luxurious bed in a mansion somewhere… with Serafall sleeping beside him. Fortunately he didn't scream and manage to take things calmly. Now he's sitting on said bed while trying to make sense of everything of what had happened. How? By reading the book titled _All You Need To Survive for Dummies_ by Great Red.

Despite the joke of a title, the book gave a good summary of events and information he will need… though the language is questionable.

 _'_ _So there's the Underworld. This is the place where Devils and Fallen Angels live. So by now you jackass should know what Devils and Fallen Angels are. If you don't then it's not my fault that you're stupid. Anyway, the Underworld is…'_

A tick mark appeared on Kazuki's forehead as his right eye twitches. The book is written with lots of annoying remarks like what he's reading. If it weren't so useful he would've thrown it away immediately. Ignoring the insulting remarks, he managed to get a good grasp about the world he's in. Mostly about the Biblical Faction, the Great War, and the Devil Civil War. He focuses on learning about the devils first because his host is one and he's in devil territory. Apparently the old Devils who supported the Old Maou Faction are exactly like the classical depiction of devils while the new devils are much more open and reasonable, although not perfect.

The new Devils is led by four devils who bear the title of Satan and carry the name of the original Satans; Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan. Surprisingly, there's a picture of the current Satans and one of them is currently lying on the same bed as him. Kazuki sighs, unable to believe his luck.

Kazuki close the book when he felt the blanket he's sitting on being pulled. He put it aside and look behind him where Serafall is up and stretching. He can't believe that this girl who looks like a cute doll is one of the leaders of the Underworld. Then again, appearance can be deceiving. Take his mother for example. She looks like a young schoolgirl but she's actually more than a century old and could've easily sunk the whole British isle in her prime. Such is the power of a Category 5. They are basically living tactical nuke, a strategic-class living weapon.

"Ohayou, Kazucchi."

"Kazucchi?"

Kazuki twitched when he heard what Serafall called him.

"Your name is Kazuki, right? Then it's Kazucchi!"

Kazuki would like to say a few things about that but shook his head and decided not to. From what he saw, Serafall is very likely someone who is childish despite probably being older than several centuries since the Civil War happened centuries ago.

"…well, that's fine. Anyway, thanks for carrying me all the way here but I just have to ask, why are you sleeping on the same bed as me, Maou-sama?"

Serafall was surprised that he knew who she is so Kazuki took the guidebook given to him by Great Red and show the entry about the Yondai Maou with her picture on it.

"…is that really made by Great Red?"

"If you mean a gigantic red dragon with four wings and odd personality then I would have to say yeah."

Serafall look amazed by it though he had to wonder why. Since she's a devil, dragons are not really an unusual existence. For him, Serafall's own existence destroyed the image of devils he had built up over the course of his study. Then again, he should get used to that. Being in a different world will have that kind of effect.

"So is Great Red something amazing? True that dragons are scary but you're a devil, right?"

"Kazucchi probably doesn't know this but Great Red is the strongest being in existence, even stronger than Heaven and Hell combined."

"…what?"

That damn dragon is that amazing?! Stronger than Heaven and Hell combined?! Okay, how is he still alive after encountering a creature like that?! Kazuki decided not to think too much about it when he's starting to get a headache.

"I see… well count me lucky to still be alive. So Maou-sama…"

"Levia-tan! Call me Levia-tan!"

"…well then, Serafall."

"Muu, I told you to call me Levia-tan! But it's better than calling me maou-sama so I'll allow it."

"Okay. So Serafall, I know that we're in hell right now but can you help me return to the human world? Or at least this world's version of human world."

Serafall nodded and grab his hand. Kazuki sighs as he got flailed around while being dragged by Serafall. What a day this has become.

* * *

Kazuki and Serafall teleported from the Sitri territory to… a place that Kazuki both recognize and didn't recognize. He recognize the place as somewhere in Japan with all the Japanese signs on shops and roads but he didn't recognize it because… it looks modern.

Really, giant high definition TVs, cars he had never seen before, clothings very different from what he usually saw, it makes him feel like it is a Japan that is not Japan. So just in case, he asked Serafall.

"Uhh, Serafall, where are we?"

"It's Japan! You're Japanese, right? Or is this Japan different from the one in your homeworld?"

So it is Japan. But how can it be so different? The buildings are so tall and the streets are so crowded! The Japan he knew was not like this… unless. Kazuki stopped when he saw a convenience store. He stared at it and was about to figure out how to get in when the door automatically slides open, surprising him, although he tried not to let it show.

He try not to stare at the door that suddenly slides open. Kazuki blinked and almost look dumbly at the door. It's an automated sliding door. He had seen it before but… different. Sliding doors are usually not made of glass and not placed in such public places, at least to his knowledge.

He went to the magazine rack where he found a newspaper. He took it and checked the date.

The year is 20xx.

'…bugger.'

Not only was he blown to another world he is also roughly almost forty years in the future from his own time. Yes, bugger is a good word to describe his situation. More studying for him to do since he has to get used to the technological advancements.

"You want to buy something?"

"Nope, just curious about the latest news. And come to think of it, I only have pounds with me. I can't even buy anything if I wanted to."

Kazuki realized. He was living in London after all so all he has in his pocket are pounds. Again, something else he should do something about in his new situation.

"Ahh of course, I forgot! But don't worry, I have something for you."

Serafall grabbed something from her purse and throw it at Kazuki. He catch it and look at what he's been given. It's a black card, a credit card to be precise. He had seen it before on a trip to America but around the time when he was still living in Japan it had not been a widespread technology yet. The design is also somewhat different than those he saw in America. Must be wide-spread by now if even devils have it and can be used in Japan.

"A credit card?"

"Unn. You have no money you can use in this world, right? You can use mine then!"

"Wait a minute, I don't want to impose on you any further than I have. Sure maybe for getting a few things like a tour of a day's worth of food and maybe some clothes or to get me a job but you're giving me a credit card?"

Kazuki is baffled. Giving someone she barely knew her credit card? This maou is really insane. Kazuki is of course not someone who would take advantage of it and use it carelessly but still, giving him her credit card is over the top.

"Yup! Now, let's get you some better clothes!"

"What, wai- ahhh!"

Before Kazuki could say anything else, he's already being dragged by Serafall to god-knows-where.

* * *

Seeing Japan several decades in the future is an interesting experience to Yoshino Kazuki. Technology had advanced at a very rapid pace. TVs have gone from large box with small bloated screen filled with statics to high definition flat screen, and more colorful too. Phones have also gone from just an instrument of communication to a gadget that can do many things and instead of the large phones with an antenna and speaker that couldn't fit his pocket, phones are now smaller and more… interesting.

That's the only way he could describe it after Serafall bought him a smartphone and taught him how to use it. The devilish bundle of energy is now picking some clothes for him while he tinkers with his new phone. He will need to adjust to the new level of technology in this new world.

"Kazucchi! Try this one!"

Serafall call out to him while holding a very colorful t-shirt. The many blends of colors look nauseating for Kazuki who likes simple things. He shook his head. He should pick his own clothes or Serafall will get him something ridiculous. He had given up on persuading Serafall to buy him things after the phone. What he can do now is go with the flow, which seems to be the only thing he can do since arriving in this world.

While Serafall is dragging Kazuki around, on another building a woman look down to where they are with an evil smirk.

"To leave yourself so open, how foolish can you be, false maou."

* * *

 **And so another chapter done... before the trouble began. Not very long but this is just for Kazuki's introduction to the new world. Ohh and for reference, Kazuki lives near the tail end of the Showa period in the 1970s while I guess DxD began around 2010, give or take a few years. So Kazuki did not only get sent to a different world but also technically to the future. Next chapter will be when the action really start with the Old Maou faction stirring up trouble.**


End file.
